


Escape

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I promise its not angst its uwu, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, they are precious and learning to be happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: And Hoseok’s laughter was contagious and radiant, it would collide off the walls and fill the room. Kihyun would love it.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 10th fic ;;;;;; i need emotional comfort

Even on the sunlit days Seoul city looked somber, it had been a victim of crime and poverty for a while now. Providing as home to magical things which has been contributing in vandalising the city slowly and steadily.

 

 

 

Loud sound of the bullet leaving the barrel and tearing through the flesh cut through the air. Mass of human body hit the floor with a thud like a ragged doll right in front of Kihyun’s eyes. Despite being in the shadowy alley, everything that was happening was visible to Kihyun thanks to the invading streetlight.

 Dark, deep blue eyes flitted to the edges of its confines and looked at Kihyun. And Kihyun, just stood there with wide eyes, mouth agape, looking at the dead man that lay in front of the owner of the eyes.

Something clashed to the floor, right in front of his feet but Kihyun did not tore away his gaze from the dead man. Stayed frozen in his place even when the culprit dressed in midnight coat had completely turned to him.

 

 

The man craned his head, the bones cracked deafeningly as he took heavy steps towards Kihyun. And when Kihyun’s eyes found the blue ones that had silver, tapering slashes in them, they never left his as the man made his way to him. Kihyun visibly gulped. His jaw tightened when the man stood two steps away from him. 

Two daunting blue orbs bored into Kihyun and Hoseok’s lips curved up amusedly. The nineteen year old boy closed his eyes then and muttered under his breath, his small mouth moved as he said in a whisper, “Breathe.” his chest heaved as he took a breath, one. Two. Hoseok, standing in front of him only snickered.

Kihyun opened his eyes and they were watery, he didn't even realise tears had welled his eyes and his heart was pounding against his chest. The man in front of him then slouched down to sit on his one knee and scrutinised his blanched face from below. 

And when Kihyun looked down at him, the tears that were lining his eyes slid down his round cheek.

 

 

Hoseok clutched the gun that had hit the ground and held it in his hand, the hand that he raised high to Kihyun’s. And he said in a softest and slickest voice ever, in a low rumble,

“ _Master_.” with blue of his eyes disappearing to something much more darker, much more human.

 

 

Kihyun exhaled a long breath, his eyes flicked to the dead body and then back at Hoseok. His eyes furrowed when he said, “You killed that man over there.” like it wasn't obvious already.

Hoseok was astounded by the surprise underlining his tone and that did not fail to show on his face in the form of a smirk, “You asked me to.”

Boy’s eyes squinted at him through his brown hair that fell over his eyes. The tears dried in his eyes and he said, now unafraid. “I just blurted that out because he got my gun and you were still standing there doing nothing.” he slightly furrowed his eyebrows that were arched under his hair, “What were you thinking.” he almost huffed, in a weaker voice.

“I was waiting for your orders, young master.”

“Fuck my orders.” Kihyun said loudly, “That thing you killed over there, could have had some information on the murder.” 

Hoseok’s feline smirk widened on his face, “Kihyun” the syllabus rolled sweetly on his tongue when Hoseok said his name. Kihyun’s eyes widened because Hoseok rarely called him by his name, he took the gun from Hoseok’s hand and stuffed it in his coat.

He must have noticed the pity flashing on Hoseok’s face and he deemed it important to correct him. Frustrated, he spoke turning away, “That's master for you.”

 

Hoseok stood up, “Were you scared?” he asked arching his eyebrows gingerly, leveling his eyes with Kihyun.

Kihyun frowned, not really meeting Hoseok’s stare, looking down at Hoseok’s arm where the bullet was hit, “You know i always get scared.”

Words only danced on his tongue because he didn't say those.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was rather abstruse and had been an enigma to Kihyun since he was merely seventeen- when his father had one day left to never come back, leaving him with a butler. Kihyun always had known Hoseok had been much more than a human. And even if his father did not mention much about Kihyun to the butler, Hoseok had knew to call him master with his cold stares and unnerving disposition.

 

 

“What if i free you?” the question tumbled nonchalantly out of his mouth one afternoon when Kihyun was twenty. 

“Free me?” Hoseok had asked back. 

“Where will you go then?” Kihyun questioned, curiosity piqued.

 “Back to where i came from.” Hoseok had said to him. and Kihyun was suddenly intent on knowing more of that place, wanted to know what that place is, what it looks like, were there more butlers like Hoseok. Was it blue, soothing and sparkling like Hoseok’s eyes or was it barren, dark and unbearable like his wrath. 

But he quelled due to apprehension. Maybe, he was reluctant to know more about this entity he had been now living with for two years. 

But Hoseok was never opposed to knowing more about Kihyun, and the cold Hoseok he knew slowly but surely turned to much more kinder and gentler one, beguiling and enticing one as well.

  

“Why, will you miss me?” Hoseok quipped with his signature smirk, dragging Kihyun out of his thoughts and making him send the file he had been going through flying at Hoseok’s direction; which the butler dodged effortlessly and caught in his hand, he tsked, “Young master, that's very unbecoming.” he teased. Kihyun offended, held himself back from throwing something else in his direction just because Hoseok laughed. Laughed his throaty laugh.

And Hoseok’s laughter was contagious and radiant, it would collide off the walls and fill the room. Kihyun would love it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For an omnipotent butler like Hoseok and with his invincible powers, there had to be a source. And his source was his master. Staying around his master for the little part of the day was enough, enough for Hoseok to sustain.

But just like Hoseok, the world had more of these mysterious anomalies.

Hoseok had been pummeled to the ground by one during their investigations, had been thrown over fifty meters on the asphalt. The resulting wound-skinned over, for Hoseok it had to be nothing, but it still rankled at the bottom from the intensity of it for days.

Kihyun had known Hoseok fed off his presence, but that night in Hoseok’s room, when Kihyun had been looking over him, he learned more.

When Hoseok held his slacked wrist in his hand and brought it close to his lips, Kihyun had braced himself if Hoseok had decided to bite into his arm. But Hoseok just had brushed his lips over the pale skin, and soon blue light had started sparkling around the touch. Blue- similar to Hoseok’s eyes.Though fascinating, Kihyun interpreted the situation as Hoseok was trying to feed off his soul. And although the thought of Hoseok eating from his soul had rattled Kihyun, he couldn't turn away from the sheer sublimity of it all, he was transfixed by the sparkling blue shimmers, unfurling around the contact and soon around them. Moving in the air like gleaming butterflies, akin to some sort of a captivating magic. Kihyun’s breath caught in his throat and when their eyes met, Hoseok’s half lidded eyes became more livelier as he stared at him the whole time, sparkling that same magnificent blue, oh so bright and breathtaking.

 

Hoseok had guffawed later when he explained that it was Kihyun’s energy that he had been feeding off of and not his soul. Kihyun tried his hardest to obscure the pink that had been dusted over his cheeks from embarrassment and maybe from something more. Something inexplicable.

And it was true. Kihyun would always get scared of Hoseok, in fact, he always had been fearful of his inhanume form and his unbeatable, enigmatic powers. Kihyun was scared of Hoseok’s sly smiles and his eerily aloof behaviour. He was scared of his broad shoulders, his built muscles and his confident, powerful strides. He was scared of Hoseok’s blue eyes, that sharply glinted when they looked at him and his sly smiles that had learned to go softer lately. Kihyun was scared of Hoseok in so many ways. He was scared of this mystery man who was pulling at his heart strings and who was making him lose his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The thing was. Kihyun hated his job. It was much more interesting in the books and tales he heard from his father. Investigating criminals and saving the good people from the bad people, from evil things. Sounded like some super hero thing to do when he was little.

But in reality it was more bleak, rusty and leaden. A muddy path marked with blood, lies, vicious things. And deep down, under all his bravado, Kihyun knew he wasn't made for this. He wasn't made for manipulation, dealing with weapons and cruelty, dealing with death and killing.  

And through years Hoseok had seen that through him, seen that through his crafted exterior.

 It's not like Kihyun couldn't handle it, he was vigilant and strong headed. But If he had a choice he would ask for ordinary, Not something essentially akin to banality but something simpler, _normal_. But Hoseok undoubtedly has been a good companion all the while, dulling the pain. Hoseok had not always been this sympathetic initially, but the sensitive side of his came much more later; the more time they spent together and Kihyun pondered as long as Hoseok was beside him it should suffice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are too young to hate this world.” Hoseok would say to a twenty two year old Kihyun.

It was ironic because the man wasn't as much older than him, or at least he didn't look like it. But When he said things like these, Kihyun felt like a child lost in his own petty dilemma and little problems.

“Have you ever had to continue your dad’s pathetic job even if you never wanted to?” he asked.

Hoseok’s eyes softened when he surged forward on bed, “No.” he said simply, pulled his lips into a tender smile as he tucked Kihyun’s fringe behind his ear and placed the wet cloth on his forehead. This time Hoseok was the one tending to Kihyun’s sickness.

Kihyun was being childish. He knew it, and he wanted Hoseok to say it to his face like the old Hoseok would, but Hoseok just looked back at him with that smile.

Looking at that smile Kihyun couldn't help but think how Hoseok has endured so much more than him, Kihyun’s worries didn't even match Hoseok’s. Being tied to someone for the rest of their lives, serving them and following their orders all the while bearing numerous of those monstrous abilities.

 

Knowing Hoseok for few years now Kihyun knows now that Hoseok would never have asked for this either. If it was up to him, he would not have wanted all these powers. And in hindsight, Kihyun didn't even know just how much Hoseok is baring to him.

It’d be a lie if Kihyun didn't want to know more. but he was terrified of just how much Hoseok has packed inside him, behind that smile, behind his nonchalant and coquettish demeanor. And he wondered if he will ever be capable of handling it all, if Hoseok decides to laid it all out. Wondered if he'll ever be able to handle all of the truth- that was Hoseok; his harsh reality.

And His mind took him back to the day-years ago, when he had asked Hoseok about freeing him without putting much thought behind those words. Here he was, thinking about the same, while Hoseok is so close to him, caring for him. He didn’t want to ask Hoseok that again despite himself. Because he was scared of Hoseok leaving him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok did not know what he was made of, or how he was made. He was born with one purpose-to serve his master. Hoseok does not remember the number of masters he has had served. But with every master he served to next master, it was like he was born again, into this new person’s life. Like he was born with new memories, new surroundings, new power and new flesh.

He did not always get to choose the people he served, and it was same for Kihyun. Kihyun’s father would mention about his son to him sometimes, Hoseok had never paid much attention to him then. And when Hoseok's new master was Kihyun, the memories of his father were locked into some kind of box at the back of his mind, like a chapter of his life. The memories should barely, rather never surface to the top. But there's something odd about Kihyun. Because sometimes Hoseok hears Kihyun’s father's voice ringing in his ear like a whirring wind.

 

 _You know, Hoseok......._ _My son is made of a tender heart. So unlike me, he takes after his mother indeed..._

 

Hoseok recalled it as Kihyun was sitting in his lap by the lake side, after they had a fight during the expedition.

As Hoseok’s lips were pressed against Kihyun’s neck with few buttons of Kihyun’s shirt undone and the collar slipped off his clavicles. The blue shimmers, kissing his skin and engulfing them both, like a spell.

Hoseok broke apart and looked up at Kihyun. At his face, it was not blanched like that time in alley. It was serene, radiating around the blue swimming in the air. His soft hair falling over his eyes and rapt in his master like this, Hoseok forgot about the gash on his forehead.

 

 

Kihyun is different from all the other masters he has had, of course there's no way of telling it because his memories are reborn each time. But he knows, deep down, Kihyun makes him feel alive and human, he makes him feel _needed_ and important.

“What do you want from me Kihyun?” Hoseok croaked out to him. “Aren't you afraid of me?”

Kihyun laxed in Hoseok’s lap then. He didn't say anything and only shook his head slightly.

  

“Escape.” he said in a whisper after few heartbeats, leaning closer brushing the tip of his nose with Hoseok’s, “I want escape.” he voiced in a much smaller voice.

And for the first time Kihyun decided to be brave for himself and not to show the people around him. Hoseok’s eyes were brilliant blue as he looked at Kihyun expectantly. A spark rippled through his body and tingles ran all over his skin when he dipped down, cradling Hoseok’s face and closed his lips on Hoseok’s.

  

Kihyun is twenty five when they share their first kiss, and Hoseok kisses back ever so gently, like those fleeting blue sparkles Kihyun had just seen dancing around them. His lips tender against Kihyun’s when they part and his eyes glow that magnificent, different shade of blue. This one is much softer, forming soft silvery sparkles in his eyes, instead of the tapering slashes.

Kihyun names this blue love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you asked Hoseok, he had thought of Kihyun as someone inexperienced but surprisingly the boy had been smart, had figured him out in a short while through his coats and wift of perfumes, while he had stared in his eyes with that smile on his face. Such a pretty smile, Hoseok would admire it secretly always. Always.

And the small boy he knew grew up into this man he knows today, Into this brave but delicate man.

In Kihyun’s room Hoseok held him close, like he is learned to do now for months, “Such a pretty smile.” his tongue rolled the same words over and over this time, without getting tired of the same words because Kihyun’s lips stretched into even more of a bigger smile. And the sound of his smile became in perfect tandem with the sound of his heartbeat against his skin.

Kihyun with his clear doe eyes, peered at the last pieces of his fragile heart. Showed him maybe there was this human part within him all along. The part that craved something Kihyun would say they always lacked. Something normal and simpler.

  

Normal and simpler, he thinks of those words again. “What have you seen in life Kihyun.” he says in a low rumble, “Nothing. You have seen nothing.” he pulls him closer spilling his lips over those collarbones, which are rid of any cloth, kissing his way down over his pectorals, kissing in circles and in wandering lines. 

Kihyun throws his head back with audible breathe, Hoseok’s hair nestled into his fists. He tugs and Hoseok groans against his skin, pushing Kihyun down on the bed. 

Kihyun’s toothy smile has faded, but his lips are still curved and his eyes unwavering as Hoseok, now, hovers over him. Drinking into his face and those messy hair atop his head, his mouth, his lips. And Hoseok’s eyes sparkle that beautiful shade of blue. Like deep moonlight littered by sparkling stars. 

“I have seen you.” Kihyun surges even before he is said the whole thing, other hand tugging Hoseok forward. His legs wrapping around his back and his small mouth is on Hoseok’s, his small fingers raking through his hair.

And kihyun scares Hoseok too, by the way he loves him so pure. Kihyun’s passionate soul, stark naked like this burns so brightly, he fears losing himself into those flames. If his love had a form Hoseok would like to call it juvenile and unscathed.

Hoseok couldn't dwell on the thought much longer, as the divine whines and moans slipping out of Kihyun’s lips kept encouraging Hoseok to fuck him harder, made him hold onto Kihyun tighter and grunt low near his ear, pushing the both of them over the edge of sanity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Who am i?” Kihyun asks lethargically, not really knowing why, lying on his side, his cheek pressed into the pillow, watching at the darkness out the window past Hoseok.

Hoseok turns on his side, invading in Kihyun’s view and now Kihyun fixes his gaze on Hoseok’s face when Hoseok says with a smile, “My master.”

There's a pause while Kihyun thinks, his eyes squinting a bit, “Didn't you always call me young master before?”

“Well, your father was my master, so you were a young master to me, but you are the only master i have left now.” Hoseok says honestly, like stating the obvious.

Kihyun looks at him for a second and bursts into laughter, laughs a little louder with throaty sounds at the simplicity of the answer. It was much simpler than Kihyun had thought and unlike Hoseok but so like him.

“Are you dumb?” he asks looking at hoseok with adoration underlining his words.

And Kihyun had expected his butler to stare at him stone cold but he smiles with an audible exhale. “Perhaps dumb for you.” he says cheekily with his smirk.

Kihyun would never laugh at these quirky, cheesy remarks before, but he does now, louder than before, more freely. Maybe also because of the ease in between the two of them. The tension and unfamiliarity they shared before has simmered down to this absolute comfort. And Kihyun would want nothing different.

 

This….

This being grounded by Hoseok, being beside the enigma and reveling in each and every moment that they spent, is his sweet and sounding escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What if.. what if i free you one day?” Kihyun asks bravely later into the night.

“Free me?” 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll come back to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok there was so much going through my head for this au, and this might have been vague but i didn't know where to start and where to end this, I'm glad i was able to finish it, if there are mistakes let me know. Thanks for reading and do leave your thoughts on this if you liked the bare minimum:3


End file.
